


Follow Orders

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Some light angst, Subtle D/s, takes place during the rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose’s first attempt was half assed at best. Her breath was shallow and fast and, as lovely as this experience had been so far, she was starting to grow impatient. But again she realized-.</p>
<p>She had to follow orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This was not at all what I had planned to write when I began this story. I was going to right just pure pwp smut but then it turned into this comfort thing and idk man just take it

They stumbled back to camp, the sound of explosions and yelling far behind them, yet still ringing in their ears. Rose stood, though her gaze was cast towards the ground. “Is everyone here?”

Pearl opened her mouth, her words sticking in her throat as her form flickered.

“Y-yeah,” Garnet said, body still trembling and wavering like it had been since the tide of battle had turned against them. “Everyone’s...here.”

Of course the three of them knew that was a lie. All of them weren't there. Only the ones fortunate to make it out whole.

Rose nodded. “Garnet, take Bismuth and a few of the others to the stasis chamber and work on reviving the Gems we transported back here.” Garnet turned to leave on unsteady feet, pausing when Rose spoke again. “Garnet. If you need some...time apart...that's fine. We can make do.”

Garnet only nodded in response, a strong wave passing through her physical form. She went to collect her comrades.

“Pearl?”

Pearl brought the world back into focus, keeping her form from flickering again through sheer force of will. It still took a few tries before she could manage words. “Y-yes, Rose?”

Rose’s eyes were wide. “Are you okay?”

Pearl nodded, gritting her teeth against the splitting pain that shot through her head. “Just...sh-shaken up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Lefty...is chipped.”

Rose placed a hand in front of her mouth to stifle her gasp. “Send her to the healing tent. Her and anyone else with serious injuries.” Rose turned and headed towards said tent, just missing Pearl’s form shudder.

That night Rose felt truly drained for the first time in her long life. She felt as though she had no more tears to give, like a limp dish rag that had been wrung out. But it was the least she could do after leading them to such a terrible defeat. There had been so many injuries. Things were changing, and it seemed for the worst. The Rebellion had been going so well. They were stealing victories left and right. Striking quick and deadly, in and out before anyone even knew what was happening. But now….

Now Homeworld was taking them seriously.

Rose walked back towards her tent, taking time to smile and wave at Ruby and Sapphire as they sat under a tree and stargazed. This planet was in such a beautiful galaxy.

She stopped short as she saw a hunched figure in front of her. “Pearl?”

Pearl looked up, shock fighting pain for control of her expression. Her form flickered. “Rose, I-.”

Rose swept Pearl into her arms. She walked into her tent, lowered to her knees and laid her down on the soft grass that only managed to grow without sunlight due to Rose’s care. She bent over to examine Pearl’s gemstone. There were several tiny fractures, so slight that it would be hard to notice unless you really looked. But there were a lot of them. “Oh, Pearl.” Her lip trembled as water gathered in her eyes. It seemed like she was wrong, she did have more tears to give.

She had been wrong about a lot of things that day.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Pearl turned her head away. “There were...others...with more serious injuries…”

“Oh, Pearl,” Rose whispered as she turned Pearl’s face towards her. “Oh, Pearl, Pearl, Pearl…” Shimmering tears fell from Rose’s eyes, splashing delicately against Pearl’s gemstone.

Pearl closed her eyes, sighing as she felt as though she was being rejuvenated from the inside out. She laid still as Rose continued to cry even after Pearl’s gemstone stopped glowing. These were no long tears of empathy and healing, filled with energy and life. They were tears of pure sadness.

Pearl opened her eyes. “Rose?”

When Rose looked down it seemed as though her tears were Pearl’s own. As though her pain was Pearl’s own. “How could I have been so foolish? How could I have failed so miserably?”

Pearl furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head in that way Rose found adorable. Then her eyes widened. She sat up quickly. “Every war has its price.”

“Because of me _we_  had to pay it.”

She placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “How could you know they would be waiting?”

“I should have been more careful.”

She placed her other hand on Rose’s cheek. “Even Garnet didn't know.”

“I led Gems to their _deaths_.”

Pearl swiped at a tear on Rose’s cheek with her thumb. “They would have rather died on their feet than live on their knees.”

“But _why_ , Pearl,” Rose sobbed brokenly. She hunched forward, a curtain of her falling around them. She rested her forehead against Pearl’s gemstone. “Why does it have to be this way? Why did they have to die?”

Pearl closed her eyes, unsurprised by her own uselessness and inability to comfort her love. “Every war has its price.” She could do nothing but wrap her arms around Rose as she cried. The force of her sobs were enough shake both of them.

In an unusually bold move, Pearl dipped her head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on the base of Rose’s throat. “Is there anything I can do?”

Rose felt a shudder completely unrelated to her grief pass through her body. “Do that again,” she whispered.

Pearl hesitated for only a moment, a light blush staining her cheeks before laying another, longer kiss on the same spot. “Like this?”

Rose nodded, her tears slowing. “Again?”

Pearl kissed slightly to the left.

Rose let out a sigh, her body sagging as her grief and guilt exited with the breath. “More?”

Pearl’s blush deepened. “Anything you want.” She felt Rose swallow as she pressed her lips to Rose’s neck.

“Anything?”

Pearl nodded.

Rose pulled back slightly, placing her hands on Pearl’s shoulders. “Can you...lead me?”

Pearl tilted her head. “Lead you where?”

Now it was Rose's turn to blush. And what a pretty blush it was. So rarely did Pearl have the fortune of seeing pink dust that perfect face. Rose finally wiped her face now that her crying had stopped. “Lead me to….lead me into….” Her blush deepened. “You know.”

Pearl blinked. “I'm sorry, Rose, I'm afraid that I don't.”

Rose chuckled and looked away. “Is this payback for all of the times I've made you say things during sex?”

Pearl felt her ears burn. “No! I'm sorry, I just-.”

Rose’s stare settled on the ground. “Lead me to an orgasm.”

Pearl could only blink. “Lead you...to an orgasm.”

Rose nodded, her blush spreading down her neck.

“H-how would I do that?”

Rose shrugged. “It would be up to you.”

“Up to me? Rose, I don't know…”

Rose let out a stilted chuckle. “Don't worry about it.” She smiled, her eyes falling shut. “It was a silly request.”

“No!” Pearl surprised herself and Rose with her insistence. “I...I can do it.”

Rose opened her eyes. “Are you sure?”

Pearl nodded. “I'm sure.”

The smile she gave stole Pearl’s breath away. “Thank you, my Pearl.”

Pearl looked down. “So, um, how should I, um, I mean….” Pearl glanced up. Rose was staring at her expectantly, not offering any direction, only an encouraging look. “Lay down?”

“Yes, Pearl.” Rose laid down next to where Pearl was sitting obediently, resting her arms at her sides. “Like this?”

“Yes, uh,” Pearl cleared her throat. “Yes. Very good. Now….remove your dress.”

In a flash of light Rose's dress dissolved from the bottom up, bearing herself to Pearl’s reverent stare. “Is this how you want me?”

Pearl swallowed, nodding once. This was a side of Rose she had never seen before. Usually her physical size alone was enough to take up the room, but usually it was her charming personality and all encompassing energy that drew people to her. She still had that same energy, except now it wasn't chasing her down and trapping her in its grip. It was….calling to her. Inviting her to play. Gently resting against her for one moment only to pull away the next in a coy and playful dance.

Looking down at Rose instead of up, she truly realized what was happening. She took one look at Rose’s face, open and trusting and she knew that she couldn't to mess this up. Rose needed this.

Pearl took a deep breath. She could do this. For Rose. “Are you comfortable?” She was pleased to find her voice steady and sure. “Would you like a pillow?”

Rose took a moment to consider before nodding. “Underneath my head.”

“Alright, I'll get one for you.” She crawled over to where they kept their assortment of pillows, all different sizes and all gifts from humans. She picked one long enough for them to share. She crawled back over and sat on her calves on Rose’s left size. “Sit up for a moment.”

“Yes, Pearl.”

Pearl laid the pillow on the ground, then pressed a hand against Rose’s shoulder to guide her back down, sweeping her hair so that was fanned out on the floor around her. “You have such beautiful hair.” Pearl took a moment to run her fingers through the impossibly soft strands, working her way up to Rose's head. One hand massaged and scratched at her scalp while the other simply rested on Rose's tear stained cheek.

Rose groaned softly. “That feels good…”

“Shhhh,” Pearl said gently. “Don't speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?”

“I understand.”

“Good.” She combed her fingers through Rose’s hair a few more times, finding comfort in the familiar act. She was ready. “Are you ready?”

Rose nodded, a small whimper escaping her mouth. “Very.”

“Alright.” Pearl leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. “We’re going to try something different. Close your eyes.” She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Rose almost questioned Pearl before remembering she wasn't allowed to speak. A delicious tingle ran down her spine. She had to follow orders.

Pearl breathed a silent sigh as Rose let her eyes fall shut. She had seen the confusion on the larger Gem’s face but had no clue how to deal with any unwillingness to obey. But Rose had listened. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she feared. “Good girl.” She wasn't sure what compelled her to praise Rose in that way, but the smile that lit up her face kept Pearl from lingering on the thought. “I want you to empty your mind. Focus on nothing but what you feel and the sound of my voice. Can you do that for me?”

Rose took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” Again, a smile overtook Rose’s face. “I want you to touch your thighs. Just rest your hands there, nothing more.”

Rose gently placed her hands on her thighs, just above her knees.

“That's right. Just like that.” Pearl pulled her hands away from Rose. “Now I want you to pay attention to your body. Become aware of everything. Feel your breath, your physical form, your gemstone. I want you to become hyper aware of yourself.”

Rose’s first attempt was half assed at best. Her breath was shallow and fast and, as lovely as this experience had been so far, she was starting to grow impatient. But again she realized-.

She had to follow orders.

She started with her hands. Large, just like the rest of her. Capable of shattering a gemstone in an instant, or cradling a wilting flower with the utmost care. But at that moment they were simply still. Harmless. They were touching smooth, soft, warm skin. They were relaxed.

Her hands were resting on her legs. Though not as long in proportion to her body as Garnet’s, her legs were the envy of many Gems. Strong, steady, and yet delicate in their own way, able to provide Pearl with the friction she needed when she needed it most. Her feet ached from standing for so long- this was the first time she'd been off her feet for two weeks- but with a breath the pain floated away.

Next was the area between her thighs. For some reason she found herself fascinated with the human form. So much so that she often shapeshifted to appear as they did. She felt a slight pressure and wetness, proof of her enjoyment of this increasingly interesting session. Memories of Pearl between her legs flooded her mind. Kissing, stroking, fucking.

She moved her awareness to her torso. Her stomach and chest raised and lowered slowly with each breath she took. Another thing she had picked up from the humans. She didn't need to breath but she found it comforting at times to focus on, and now it was an unconscious act. She knew that Pearl loved to lay her hand on Rose’s stomach so she could feel the inhale and exhale. Nuzzle against her and lay a kiss on her namesake. Like the rest of her, her stomach was plush and malleable, surround the hard, cold gemstone in the center. Her arms were where the majority of her strength lied. Capable of holding her shield fast against the fiercest attack. Capable of holding Pearl against her as they kissed sweetly.

Since forming her breasts they had always been sensitive. A light brush of fingers or a grazing kiss from Pearl was enough to excite her. In this case all it took was a gentle breeze that blew through the tent to harden her nipples and cause a slight shiver.

Her neck still tingled from Pearl's touch, as did her cheek. She remembered countless times where she had tipped her head back, exposing herself to the assault of lips and tongue. The feeling of Pearl’s small, delicate hands resting on her shoulders as they danced. Times when Pearl would muster up the courage to sneak a quick kiss on her cheek before running into battle. How Pearl would stare at her full lips, prompting Rose to lick them before slowly dragging her teeth across the bottom lip. The way Pearl’s smooth, perfect gemstone felt against her forehead. How Pearl loved to play in her hair, brushing and braiding it in all different fashions when they had the time.

She felt it all to the point where it was almost overwhelming. And yet she hadn't felt so at peace in so long.

Pearl sat still and watched as Rose attempted to do as she said. She watched Rose’s body tense and flex and stiffen before finally, bit by bit she began to relax. Then with a deep sigh, Rose went still. If this had worked the way Pearl expected it to, then...

Pearl reached out a hand to touch Rose’s shoulder, but before her fingers could even brush the skin Rose gasped slightly. Pearl smiled. “Very good,” she said softly. “You're being a very good girl, Rose. Now, I want you to keep your eyes closed and listen to my voice. Trust me. Obey my word. Do you understand?”

“Trust you...obey…” Her voice sounded almost sleepy, but Rose felt nothing but energy coursing through her body waiting to be directed.

“Bring one hand to your stomach. Stroke and scratch as you see fit. Don't touch your gemstone.”

Rose skimmed her fingers across her stomach, circling her gemstone, but being careful not to touch it. It felt...good. Better than a simple touch should have, especially one by her own hand.

“Your skin feels wonderfully smooth.”

Her skin felt wonderfully smooth.

“You're getting excited.”

She was getting excited.

“You feel good.”

She felt good.

“Move both of your hands to your breasts. Just let them rest in your grasp.”

Rose’s fingers slid up, first ghosting up to her collarbone, then to her breasts. She felt her hard nipples pressing against her palms.

“You want to...play with them.”

She wanted to play with them.

“Squeeze them. Circle your nipples and then pinch lightly.”

She squeezed, arching into her own touch as a soft moan tumbled from her mouth. She took her time experimenting with different pressures, rough and demanding one moment, then gentle and caring the next. She brought her thumbs to her nipples, drawing light circles around. She whimpered as she pinched them gently.

“Harder.”

She obeyed.

_“Pull.”_

“Ah!” Rose couldn't arch her back anymore without employing some form of shapeshifting.

“Good girl.”

She was a good girl.

“Run one hand through your hair.”

She brought her left hand away from playing with her sensitive nipple, burying her fingers in her soft, full mane.

“Pull.”

She tugged, gently at first, then with more and more force. It reminded her of times when Pearl would pull her hair as she took the smaller Gem, the edge of pain the only thing keeping her grounded. Time after time the grip on her hair had kept her from being too rough, going too far. It had always been her tether.

“Are you ready to touch yourself?”

Was she ready to touch herself?

“ _Yes_ , Pearl.”

“Leave your hand in your hair. Move the other to...where you need it.”

Pearl was surprised to see that Rose took her time sliding her hand down from her breast to the apex of her thighs. In fact, she was surprised that this whole thing was going so well. She found herself entranced by Rose’s actions, nearly overwhelmed by the fact that it was her commands that were causing them. It was...intoxicating. “Use a single finger to stroke from bottom to top.” She watched as Rose followed her order. She swallowed as a delicious moan fell from Rose’s mouth. Her voice was practically a whisper. “You are so wet.”

Rose gasped. She was so wet.

“Good.” Pearl shifted, ignoring her own arousal. In all the years they had been together, Pearl had never been privy to a sight as beautiful as this. She had never been so _aroused_. “Touch your clitoris. Gently.”

Rose pressed softly, electric shocks traversing her body, forcing a louder moan from deep within herself. How her own touch felt so good baffled her.

“You're so beautiful.”

She was so beautiful.

“Stroke up and down. As quickly as you want.”

Rose did as she was told, her grip on her hair tightening as the pressure in the pit of her stomach built.

“You're close.”

She was close.

Pearl felt her breathing pick up. “One finger. Inside.” She watched as Rose sank her middle finger between glistening folds. “Yes, just like that. Good girl.”

Rose felt herself flutter at the phrase. She could only imagine Pearl’s face. Blushing, eyes paying rapt attention to everything that she was doing. She suddenly found herself with the intense desire to open her eyes, but her desire to follow orders kept her eyes and mouth closed.

“Move in and out. Slowly.”

Rose tortured herself with painfully slow strokes, her toes curling and strained groans sounding through the air. It wasn't nearly enough.

It was if Pearl could read her thoughts. “Add a second finger.”

Rose’s index finger joined, not quite filling her, but it was much better. Her moans were uninhibited now as she continued her frustratingly slow movements. She was so wet, so hot, so ready. All she needed were her commander's orders. Rose rolled her hips upwards, seeking something that was just outside of her grasp.

“Three.”

Rose inserted her ring finger, groaning loud and long as she was finally, finally filled. She sank her fingers as deep as she could go, pressing upwards as she slowly drew her fingers out. But it still wasn't enough she needed-.

A mouth pressed against her ear. “Faster.”

Rose lifted her hips as she thrusted quickly, lights flashing behind her eyelids.

Almost.

“Harder.”

Rose let out a scream.

Almost.

“Fuck…”

A high pitched keen escaped Rose’s mouth. She was so close, so very close, all she needed was the order, she needed the order.

_“Cum.”_

A scream ripped out of her, long and loud. Her gemstone flashed brightly, bathing the entire tent in white-pink light. Her body stiffened. She felt as though every inch of her skin had been set ablaze, a barrage of sensation overtaking her. Her eyes closed tighter as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body. She wondered if this was what it was like to release your physical form, worried that she would be forced into her gemstone. All at once it came, then slowly, minutely, the waves receded.

Pearl watched Rose open her eyes as her body slackened. Her hand was still entangled in her disheveled hair. She was covered in sweat, her chest rising and falling with each labored breath. Her eyes opened slightly, lidded and dark, staring blearily up at her. She swallowed, then licked her lips. Her voice was hoarse when she whispered. “Pearl…”

Pearl leaned down, grabbing Rose’s head and pulling her into a bruising kiss of teeth and tongue. She selfishly swallowed every moan that Rose had to offer. She pulled back, sitting up again. She reached down to where Rose’s fingers were still buried inside of herself. She tugged at her wrist, bringing Rose’s hand to her mouth. Pearl wrapped her mouth around the glistening fingers, moaning as Rose’s taste exploded in her mouth.

She watched as Rose’s expression went from amazed to aroused. “Can I…?”

Pearl chuckled. “Later.” She laid down next to Rose, wrapping her thin arms around her commander. She nuzzled in the crook of Rose’s neck, laying a gentle kiss on the skin there. “Right now I want you to rest. You deserve it.”

Rose raised her hands to form a sloppy diamond over her chest, a goofy smile on her face. “Yes, ma'am!”

They giggled together, the horrors of battle and rebellion not forgotten, but pushed aside until the next day.

 


End file.
